Depredation Contract
by WhatItSeems
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Love. When Alex is sick, Justin is desperate to save her. The only problem is that it involves a deal with the dangerous Wizard Council, and an ancient puzzle that needs to be solved, or the fate of everyone is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks guys for the wonderful ride on the first story. I had a lot of fun writing it, especially with all the support from the readers, so even if I don't always get back to you know that I really do appreciate your feedback!**

**If you haven't read the first story, it's called ****Forbidden Love**** and the link is in my profile. I suggest you read that story first if you haven't. **

**If you have read it, then I hope you enjoy the sequel. **

Five hours, 8 minutes, and ten seconds.

Alec repeated this over and over in his head as he headed down the path.

It was night, but the trees here loomed overhead with large thick leaves that blocked the stars and moon. He carried a torch in hand, the flames the only light in the darkness.

He didn't have much farther to go.

It had been a long day. But it was almost over. Soon, his name would be honored. Soon, he could be restored.

Five hours, 8 minutes, ten seconds.

_Come on_, Alec thought. _Take the bait. _

He reached the area, and a small shiver ran down his spine. He had been here once as a little boy, clutching the hand of his Uncle. He may be older, but that didn't make it any less creepy.

The area would seem insignificant. A patch of trees in the middle of the woods that had been cleared out for lumber perhaps. Or maybe an abandoned camp ground. Or just a random hang out for the locals.

All would be wrong of course.

This patch was not random. The entire space was clear, with rocks interlocking with holes dug in the ground at each corner, where flaming torches stood. Beside each torch stood a hooded figure, their hands clasped as they waited. Seven members, seven spots. A perfect heptagon.

Alec took a deep breath. No going back now. And drew his own hood.

He stepped into the center, marked by red soil in the dot. A smaller shape. Perfect, just like its larger counterpart.

There was a deep silence. Alec knew they were all conversing, the Council's minds free to each other. They could all communicate this way, but Alec was kept out. _One day_, he thought hopefully, glad that his mind was closed from them.

Despite his horror and paranoia of the spot, Alec couldn't help but be a little awed. He had never believed this moment would come. After the shame of his family, he had never thought the Council would call on him. But they had, and now his chance for redemption was gleaming in the near distance, so close. One more night. And his dreams would be reality.

_Five O'clock Am. _

_Alec sat outside of the hall, palms sweating and heart pounding. He had not calmed down since his first moment of entering the building, and he doubted he would ever be calm until this was all over. He was here. In the Council building. He could not blow his chance. _

_They moved so quietly that he was startled because of the creaking of the door, not because of the sudden appearance of…them. _

_Six cloaked figures had entered silently, pulling the door open on their own, with seemingly no effort. They did not acknowledge him, but Alec knew enough to enter the room without any indication. He swallowed, stood, and walked straight into the moment that would change his life. _

_He couldn't remember the door closing. Or the Council entering. All he remembered was being seated in front of them, waiting for them to speak. _

_"We have a mission for you of the upmost importance."_

_"It is vital that you never speak of this again."_

_"Your honor can be restored."_

_"Five. Eight. Ten." _

_"And remember, no one can see you." _

_Information whirled in his head. _

_"Now remember, this whole day will have happened. But to the rest of the world, these events will have taken place within a span of 20 seconds." _

_More information. More details. More 'remember this, don't do that, don't let us down.' _

_If this is what it took to restore honor, Alec knew he'd never have another opportunity. So at the end, when the council rose, and the wands were raised, and the blue light slithered around him, waiting, Alec did what he had to. _

_"I accept." _

"The the meeting begin."

The Leader's words shocked Alec, as he was forcibly yanked from his reverie. If the Council realized he had been caught daydreaming, they didn't show it. The only indication of any emotion was the high tension in the air.

"I trust everything went smoothly?"

"Yes," Alec said. Quick answers. There was no need to elaborate. The Council was all-knowing anyways.

"Very well then." The Leader moved, taking one step forward to Alec. At the same time, he produced a long, black wand from his robes. Alec was about approach him, when the red soil twisted, rooting his feet into the ground.

The Council began chanting, heads down, hands clasped. Only the Leader was different. His arm was still outstretched, the wand hanging in the air.

The night seemed to move, the chanting growing. Not necessarily louder, but more effective all the same. It became more of a rumbling, and soon it consumed all of Alec's being. All he could see was the darkness, all he could hear was the words in the dark.

And then it ended, and the wand was quickly tossed at his feet. It was clear he had not yet earned the right to be treated like an actual human being.

The Council disappeared, the only indication to the being there was the smoke from the now empty torches, the wand, and the Leader's last words hanging in the air.

_"You know what to do." _


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stretched and rolled over, content to simply relax for maybe another 20 minutes. The sun had somehow managed to come through despite the curtains hanging from the windows. She groaned and finally got up, stretching and yawning. She glanced to the side but already knew Justin was up. His goody-goody days still had yet to wear off despite her best efforts. Of course she had managed to rub off on him in certain ways. But as far as being a rebel went, he had much more training to go.

She half smiled and idly rubbed her ring. Five years ago, Justin had been her brother. Often throughout their engagement, she had wondered why fate would bother to put the love of her life in the position of her brother, a place where it would be forbidden to reach him. Perhaps it was a punishment for all her rebelliousness.

But now, everything had been set right. That was the one part that always confused her. If having her love be untouchable, why was it made possible to fix that? Maybe fate had forgiven her, but Alex didn't know why. It wasn't like she ever really changed her ways.

But of course Alex never really bothered to go into much more deeper thinking than that. For whatever reason, things were right, and she wasn't going to worry about it. Not when she could be happy.

Alex got up and stumbled sleepily to the dresser. It took her a couple of minutes to choose an outfit, considering her brain was still fuzzy. She eventually got around to getting dressed. Satisfied she made her way to the kitchen.

Justin was already in the room, standing in front of the stove humming and stirring something. Alex smirked and shook her head. Cooking was another habit Justin had still maintained. Although this was one she wasn't going to complain about, because she sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

Fighting back a laugh, Alex launched herself across the floor and jumped onto her husband's back, causing him to stumble side-ways and collapse onto the floor.

"Alex!" He snapped but she could hear a slight smile in his annoyed tone.

"Gotcha," Alex said.

Justin stood up and glared at her before sighing and letting out a half smile. "Some things never die, do they?"

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing." Alex narrowed her eyes. "That's not right. You're not supposed to be able to read my mind."

"Technically I shouldn't be able to do anything."

That statement, as innocent as it was, cut straight through her. On another day she could have dealt with it. But not now. Not when five minutes ago she had been lost in the past.

Alex froze, and gaped at him. Justin paled, realizing his mistake. "Crap. That came out really wrong."

Alex sighed. "Whatever it's not a big deal."

"I don't regret it Alex."

Alex studied his face for a second. "I know."

There was a small moment of silence before smoke started coming from the pan.

"Oh no the bacon!" Justin nudged Alex to the side and yanked the frying pan off and waved away the smoke in the hopes of rescuing the breakfast. Alex shook her head. Five years ago she would have been one part annoyed and one part embarrassed that her brother was a complete and utter dork. Now she thought it was almost endearing.

"How is it?" Alex asked, secretly storing away this moment for future mockery. Just because she loved him didn't mean he couldn't be teased a little.

Justin poked it. "Seems alright to me."

Alex stood and scrutinized the slightly blackened meat. "Ok but you're taking the first bite."

______________________________________________________________________

Alec took his eyes off the brick building for the first time in hours to take a cursory glance around him. The sun was rising, and the streets were becoming more crowded as people began to start carrying out the day. His eyes flickered across a couple of faces, taking in their rushed expressions, before returning his eyes to the third window five over from the left. He could hear what was happening fine thanks to a spell, but he still couldn't see anything. Thankfully, the two were finally up, offering some entertainment rather than snoring.

He took another quick look, and once he was satisfied no one had really noticed him, he turned his attention back. Stake out was awful. Incredibly boring. Why he had to watch two mortals go about being a ridiculously "cute" couple was beyond sickening and annoying as hell, but here he was, waiting for the right moment.

He had assumed that carrying out blames for the all power and allusive Wizard Council would be at the very least attention consuming. He had not planned on sitting around waiting for a good moment.

He was dressed in regular clothing, a black sweatshirt and jeans. The black was a little cliché sure, but it was effective at hiding him.

Inside the sweatshirt pocket, he impatiently began to roll his wand in his hand. He couldn't wait to use it. He couldn't wait to carry out the plan. His future was just hours away, and it was killing him to spend it leaning against a wall.

More cuteness was going on inside. If Alec had to choose, we would have preferred seeing than hearing. Maybe the images would have been gross too, but at least he wouldn't have to hear how disgustingly adorable they were.

_It's all going to end soon_, he thought.

Five. Eight. Ten.

Damn, he had to get a grip. Every time those numbers rolled around in his head he felt like he was going to vomit. Impatience turned to anxiety. After all, this was a moment he had never dreamed would come. A chance to clear his name. A chance for honor.

He had always felt cursed, held down in society by his name. His name that his however-many-greats grandfather had soiled.

He was going to be a redeemer.

He focused once more on the building. The Russos were a famous pair of mortals, perhaps the most famous. After all, they were celebrities, and not for their power, but lack thereof. They were a legend.

And he was going to destroy them.

It was his way in. His only way in. Destroy the Russos, clear his name.

He had power. Power maximized by the council. He was confident in his ability to pull off the very difficult piece of magic he was going to have to perform. He could feel his own magic inside him, electricity sparking through his blood, still not used to the power he held. It was exciting. Exhilarating. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose.

And he wouldn't have to. Not now, not ever. Not if he could do it. He was so close, he could taste the power. He wanted it. Now that he could feel it, he knew he could do it. Because only death could keep him from not accomplishing his task.

Besides, the Russos were just mortals. Foolish mortals who had thrown away their power. Thrown it away for a plain apartment, simple jobs, and a life of no magic. They believed that it was love that was in charge.

But soon, the council would take care of it.

Alec glanced at his watch, and straightened up. It was time.

_______________________________________________________________________

"If only everyday was a day off from work," Alex said, wrapping her arms around Justin's neck.

"You never liked work to begin with," Justin countered, lowering his mouth to her neck.

"This is work," Alex pointed out.

"Fun isn't work."

"Who said this is fun?" Alex said. Her sarcasm was apparently still on autopilot.

"Oh, this isn't fun?" Justin said, then pulled away and began to leave.

Alex sat up, using the pillows for support. "Where are you going?"

"Work" Justin said, not bothering to turn around as he headed towards the door.

She raised an eyebrow. "In your boxers?"

Justin stopped. "Well…." He turned. "I happen to think these look very professional."

Alex smirked, knowing just where his eyes were. "Really?" She said. "Well then…"

She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, before reaching towards the nightstand and pulling out a magazine. Flipping it open, she began to read.

She got to the second sentence before it was ripped out of her hands, and she was gazing into Justin's eyes. She tried to hide her victory smile. "I thought you were going to work?"

Justin placed his hands on either side of her head before leaning down so his breath mixed with hers. "This is work."

______________________________________________________________________________

_She was cold. She was tired. But she had promised to wait for him, and she would. He was late, but she'd expected that. She was always waiting for him. _

_Whenever this happened, she always asked herself why she bothered. He was traveling on a dangerous path, and she could see him changing before her. Changing from the man she knew to a man that almost scared her. He was giving in. Giving in to the pressure. She'd warned him, begged him not to take this route, but he'd remained adamant, and in the end her love made her support him. Even though it made her sick sometimes, she supported him. Because she loved him. _

_The wind was blowing, and her hair whipped across her face. Her lip was beginning to bleed from cracking under the exposure, but she was going to keep her promise. She only hoped he kept his._

_She could leave, but then she knew what would happen. He could come at some point, find her gone, and then he'd go to her home, ask why she couldn't wait. Ask why she couldn't understand how important his job was. Why she couldn't be there for him. _

_"I am." She'd say. And she'd mean it. _

_So she waited. Waited for him to come, because it was necessary. _

_And he did. She was relieved when she felt his presence, as he approached her, apologetic and slightly relieved that she was there. There had been a time when she could easily remove all his stress. Now she had to work hard to ease even a tiniest portion, and even then it never lasted. _

_"Eryk," She said, pulling him close to her. _

_He closed his eyes and tried to find peace, even as darkness closed in around his heart. "Jillian," He whispered. _

**Sorry it's been so long. Really no excuse, just life. Since it has been a while for those who don't know who Jillian is, she is referenced in chapter 22 of ****Forbidden Love.**** Thank you to those who are sticking by me. **

**-Whatitseems **


End file.
